Thanksgiving
by KawaiiVampGirl
Summary: Smut Harry Goes To Visit His Parents Annoying One Dark Lord In The Process.


**Happy Thanksgiving !**

"Ugh." Groaned a very annoyed Dark Lord.

Bright green eyes turned to look at the most dangerous Dark Lord of all of Britain.

"Why must we go to your parents house to celebrate thanksgiving it's such a muggle holiday." The Dark lord, spoke undoubtedly annoyed at the predicament he found himself in.

"Because you love meee and I'll make it worth your time that's why my love." Harry replied with a smirk.

And with a huff that the Dark Lord wouldn't admit to anyone they went to see the Potters.

With a pop they arrived back at Riddle Manor. Before the Dark Lord could fully stand. His arms were full of one very happy and horny Harry Potter.

*Need you now* Hisssed out Harry in his ear running his tongue on his earlobe.

And with that the Dark Lord rushed them into the manor pushing Harry against the first wall he saw.

Tom, let his tongue travel on the smooth skin of Harry's neck his teeth grazing the skin while his hands swept teasingly across the toned chest. So delicate. This youth was pure milk. Till he muttered a "depone" Harry's clothes disappearing leaving him naked.

The boy moaned. _Yes… yield to me_.

Tom lifted his head from the licking and surveyed the flushed face before him. The youth's head was thrown back, his body arched against the wall upwards eagerly. His longish hair swept from his face and revealed his forehead. And the distinctive, lightning-shaped scar.

When he rubbed his erected cock against Harry's thigh, he knew he was doomed. A wet, hot mouth closed over his parted lips and he sucked the tongue of his lover into his mouth. Groaning, they sank down onto the carpet, he on top. His lover arched his back and spread his legs wide to grant him better access. It was by far not their first time, more a daily routine, but he never got enough of seeing his dark haired lover.

Right now he only could think of the heat and tightness, that would surround him soon. Only seconds distanced him from pure bliss.

He thrust into Harry hard not moving just laying inside of him. Harry was in heaven he was so full but he knew on purpose the Dark Lord was teasing him.

"Oh god, move. Please. Please Feels so fucking good.'' Harry wraps his legs around the man's waist, forcing Tom's cock in deeper and that's when he snaps.

''My eager little slut. Always so desperate for my cock.'' Tom spills out in between punishing thrusts, every thrust hitting Harry's prostate forcing Harry's wrists up above his head as he pins the boy down against the carpet.

''More than willing to spread your legs for _me. I bet you would've let me take you in right front of your parents" Harry moaned out in response._

 _*Fuck fuck you're so fucking tight* The Dark Lord didn't know how much longer he couldn't hold on for._

"If you ever try to leave me, I'll rip your magic from you. You're mine. Your cock is mine.." Harry looked at the Dark Lord green eyes daring him to say something. And, with that he pushed himself hard against the dark lords cock which was hitting every spot deliciously.

*YES YES YES* Harry, came his walls clutching down on the Dark Lord which in return made him spill inside of Harry.

The Dark Lord rolled over laying on the other side of the carpet while looking at Harry.

"You know I'll let you make it worth my time a lot more now. Someone seemed to get quite possessive of me." Smirked a very pleased Dark Lord.

"Pft that bloody witch was almost undressing you in front of everyone. She's weak anyway."

Voldemort raised his arm and touched Harry's face. He let his finger run across the surface of his smooth, young skin—flushed with that just fucked look.

"Do you love me Tom?" The crimson eyes deepened as Harry asked with a small frown showing before he quickly changed the emotion from his face.

"You know I do." Lord Voldemort replied lay kissing Harry's chest softly. "You must feel it."

"I do. It's just that, sometimes, I forget about the world outside. It's always a shock when I have to remember." He caressed Harry's back. "I don't want them to destroy what we have."

He smirked. "They'll never destroy what we have. Is that all you were going to say? You're getting cheesier everyday my little snake."

"Hmmm… You exaggerate. Besides, thanksgiving was your idea." His eyelids lowered sleepily, but his lips twitched just a little, and Harry sensed, rather than saw, the smile he tried to hide.

"Good night, Tom." The green eyes shut, black in the darkness.

"I love you, Harry. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
